


How to deal with immortal boyfriend 101

by katychan666



Series: Texting Series [24]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Texting, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec gets an SOS text from The Detective... Having an immortal, sassy and a bit arrogant/whiny boyfriend is sometimes a lot so she goes to professional help





	How to deal with immortal boyfriend 101

Alec was in his office, reading through the recent reports others have handed in for him to put in order and to mail them over to Idris when he heard his phone buzzing. Alec tried to be a responsible adult and  _ not _ check his phone, but after a few minutes, his curiosity got the best of him. Reading reports was boring and he had been doing nothing but that throughout the entire day, so he needed a little break. He narrowed his eyes when he saw that he had gotten an invite to a group chat and he cocked his head to the side when he read its title.

 

**How to deal with immortal boyfriend 101**

 

_ Chloe Decker has added you into a group chat. Join or decline? _

 

Alec’s eyes widened, because he had seen that it was Lucifer’s detective, so he was quite surprised. Alec had spoken to her a few times, so they were kind of friends in the making. But he did like her a lot. She was a lot like him personality wise so they got along pretty well and Alec narrowed his eyes when he hit the join button and saw that Chloe wasn’t the only person in the chatroom. There was also Gabriel’s Moose… Alec chuckled and shook his head. Well, Sam Winchester and Alec leaned back into his chair as he didn’t know why he was summoned into the chatroom, but it looked like someone needed some help and it looked like Alec was the only one who could help them.

 

**Alec Lightwood had joined the group chat.**

 

Not long after, Alec saw Chloe typing a text.

 

**Chloe:** _ Oh, thank God you accepted the invite! _

**Chloe:** _ …  _

**Chloe:** _ Am I even supposed to say that? I don’t know, my whole life has turned upside down and I need help. _

**Sam:** _ Well, he likes to go by the name Chuck these days  _ 🤓

**Chloe:** _ Who does? _

**Sam:** _ Well… God.  _

**Chloe:** _ His name is Chuck?!  _ 🧐

**Sam:** _ He also runs a cat blog, so there’s that  _ 😼

**Sam:** _ Another thing you must know about him is that he isn't the best writer  _ 🙈

**Chloe:** _ The God is a writer?  _ 😱

**Sam:** _ He writes fanfictions of me and my brother and our adventures  _ 😳.  _ Like what he writes happens in real life and I'm just  _ 😱😱😱😱.  _ It just keeps on going. _

**Alec: 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂**

**Sam:** _ It's not funny, dude! It's freaky  _ 🙈

**Alec:** _ It is kind of funny, I'm sorry  _ 😅

**Chloe:** _ What the hell is with this family?!  _ 😶

**Alec:** _ What? I find them quite entertaining  _ 😂😂😂😂😂😂.  _ Anyway, why have I been summoned here?  _ 👀

 

Alec snorted and then he pressed his lips together. The two of them were quite funny and he leaned back in his chair as he waited for a reply, which soon came and he started cracking up.

 

**Chloe:** _ Well this is just it. How do you deal with all of that?  _ 🤨.  _ Does the arrogance ever stop? All of them are just… A lot to handle. Like, don't get me wrong, I love Lucifer with all my heart, but it's just… sometimes… I wish _

**Sam: 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂**

**Chloe:** _ It's not funny, Winchester  _ 🤨

**Sam: 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂**

**Sam:** _ I know I shouldn't laugh, but welcome to our world, Decker  _ 🤗🤗🤗🤗.  _ Dealing with Gabe isn't easy as well  _ 🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈.  _ So I feel your pain. _

**Chloe:** _ … _

**Chloe:** _ So, Alec… any tips? Especially on how to deal with temper tantrums and the whining, because…  _

**Alec:** _ No idea. My hubby is amazing  _ 😍😍😍

**Chloe:** _ …. _

**Alec:** _ What? I mean it  _ 😏😏😏.  _ And I don't mind when Magnus gets whiny and clingy. It's adorable  _ ✨✨✨✨.  _ It's quite entertaining, too. But Magnus isn't like Gabriel and Lucifer I'm afraid  _ 😅😅😅😅😅.  _ They're a bit… Well! Funny? And adorable? _

**Chloe: 😒😒**

**Sam: 😒😒😒😒**

**Sam:** _ Seems like Magnus and Cas are the only ones from this family that didn't inherit the whiny/extra gene  _

**Alec:** _ Do not be mistaken. Magnus is extra 👑. He's a soon to be King  _ 👀👀👀💦💦💦💦💦💦💦👌👌👌👌👌💪💪💪💪💪💪💪

**Alec:** _ He's amazing  _ 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍

**Alec: 🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥**

**Alec: ✨✨✨✨💦💦💦✨✨**

**Alec: 😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏**

**Sam:** _ Yeah, okay, we get it. You don't have to rub it in 😒 _

 

Alec was softly laughing as he read to the other two whining about their whiny boyfriends and he just shook his head. They could complain all they wanted, but it was pretty obvious that both of them would take a bullet for either, Gabriel and Lucifer. Still, Alec could feel their pain and was softly laughing along and was just shaking his head at everything. It was funny and cute. Despite all the complaining in the texts, one could feel Sam's and Chloe's love for their boyfriends and Alec couldn't stop smiling. 

 

**Sam:** _ Well, usually when Gabe gets too whiny giving him candy works _ 💡.  _ But I doubt that would work for you, huh?  _

**Chloe:** _ Nope 🙅🏻. It really wouldn't. Ugh. I mean I do try to keep up with everything, but it's just a lot. That's all  _

**Alec:** 🤗🤗🤗🤗

**Alec:** _ You two are adorable  _ 😂😂😂.  _ You can complain all you want but you love them and their whiny personalities. Don't lie to me  _ 😎😎😎.  _ Just admit it, they're adorable  _ 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂

**Chloe:** … 

 

Alec started laughing and then his eyes widened when he saw that soon other people joined in their little group chat and his jaw dropped when he saw Gabriel's and Lucifer's names written on the screens. Well, Sam and Chloe couldn't have added them in, so what? But, this was only going to get more interesting and Alec was sitting on the edge of his chair. All he was needing was popcorn and it would be perfect. 

 

**Lucifer:** _ What… What is all of this?  _ 😱😱😱

**Lucifer:** _ Detective?! _

**Lucifer: 😭😭😭😭😱😱😱😱😱**

**Gabriel:** _ You better explain yourself to me, Samuel! Because I am not amused  _ 😠 😠 😠

**Lucifer:** _ Whiny?  _ 😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Gabriel:** _ Temper tantrums?  _ 😠

**Gabriel:** _ That ain't me, kiddo  _ 😒

**Sam:** _ HOW DID THE TWO OF YOU GET IN HERE? WE DIDN'T INVITE YOU. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! _

**Chloe:** _ Yeah. Seriously… how?! _

**Lucifer:** _ Well… We're archangels aren't we? 💡 _

**Gabriel:** _ Yeah… you're supposed to be the smart one, Sammy. _

**Sam:** _ Omg. Can't you two like respect privacy? _

**Lucifer:** _ And let you two talk like this?  _ 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭.

**Gabriel** :  _ Sammy… When I come back home…  _ 🍑 👋

**Alec: 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂**

**Lucifer:** _ Alec is the only one who is nice  _ 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Chloe:** _ I'm nice… _

**Sam:** _ Okay fine… I'm sorry. _

**Gabriel:** _ Not good enough 😒 _

**Sam: 🍰**

**Gabriel: 👀**

**Sam: 🍰🎂**

**Gabriel: 👀👀**

**Sam: 🍰🎂🍦 🍪 🍫**

**Gabriel: 😋 😋 😋**

**Gabriel: 👌👌👌👌👌👌👌👌👌**

**Gabriel:** _ you're forgiven  _ 😘😘😘😘😘😘

**Sam:** _ … yay _

**Gabriel: 💞💕❤💞💕❤💞💕❤💞💕❤💞💕❤💞💕❤💞💕❤💕❤**

**Lucifer:** _ Look at them  _ 😭😭😭😭  _ look, detective  _ 😭😭😭😭😭.  _ Give me a heart emoticon too. I deserve it, I was a good devil. Sure, I get a bit too much but  _ 😈 💋

**Chloe:** _ Oh for the love of… Chuck. _

**Lucifer: 😭😭😭😭😭😭**

**Chloe:** _ … _

**Chloe:** _ I love you _

**Chloe:** ❤

**Lucifer: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍**

**Chloe: 😘**

**Lucifer:** _ The detective sent me a heart emoticon and a kiss one! I'm screenshotting this, printing it and put it into a frame. This is big, you guys _ 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

**Alec: 😂😂😂😂😂😂**

**Alec:** _ Y'all adorable  _ 😂😂😂😂.  _ And you two admit you love having extra boyfriends. It's always fun and you know for sure you'll be never bored with the two of them.  _ ❤❤❤😏

**Sam:** _ I mean yeah _

**Chloe:** _ True  _ 💕

**Lucifer:** _ MY HEART. CHLOE!  _ 😭😭😭😭

 

It was then that the group chat stopped and Alec just spent the next few moments smiling and shaking his head, and just when he was about to go back to reading the reports, there was a knock at the door and he perked up. "Come in," said Alec happily as he was in high spirits, only happier when he saw Magnus' head popping inside of the room. His heart swell with happiness as Magnus waltzed over to him and happily sat on top of the desk. "What brings you here?"

 

"Well I was in the area, so I decided to stop by," said Magnus and then hummed. "And I missed my husband," said Magnus, kind of whiny and clingy. Alec couldn't stop smiling; Magnus was adorable. "Will you be done here soon?" whined Magnus and Alec cracked up. Oh, okay, Chloe and Sam were right, but Alec didn't mind the whining. "We should go home soon," added warlock, seducing Alec to get him to come home and Alec only nodded.

 

"Okay," said Magnus.

 

"Yeah," said Alec and Magnus smiled, Alec's smile wide and bright.

 

"What's up?" asked Magnus and sat into Alec's lap with a giggle.

 

"I just… love you so much," said Alec and Magnus only smiled and rewarded Alec with a kiss. "You and your family. You're all amazing."

 

Magnus wasn't sure what happened, but he didn't ask. Instead he only hugged his husband and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Leave a comment if you liked it 💪


End file.
